ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Power cell
holding a depleted power cell.]] .]] .]] A power cell is the component, often removable or transportable, of a number of technological devices that supplies the energy necessary for the device to operate, on both small and large scales. Power cells can be reconfigured to give off false dilithium readings. ( ) Data was powered by power cells. When he seemed to be in a coma-like state in early 2368, his power cells were functioning properly and were not causing his unconsciousness. ( ) Portable lamps use power cells as did hyperspanners. ( ; ) The type 2 phaser has a small, removable power cell which generates enough power to activate a transporter. ( ) Hand phasers and disruptors alike are, however, unable to work with cracked or empty power cells. ( ) Power cells may be organic, as in the case of the Xindi-Reptilian biorifle. ( ) Chief Miles O'Brien once considered draining the power cells of phasers to provide a power source for a makeshift transmitter. He however realized that it could not be done because be did not have a converter to bridge the power cells from the phasers to his proposed makeshift transmitter (combadges tied into a sensor relay), nor did he have the ion exchange matrix he needed to build the necessary converter. ( ) Large power cells are used to supply power to phaser arrays on starships. The crew of the made a ritual of displaying depleted power cells during the Dominion War. ( ) The crew of used power cells to stockpile deuterium for their energy reserve. Additionally, they used a power cell to get emergency power online, which was accomplished by hooking it into to the ship's EPS manifold. ( ) They can also be used to supplement the ship's power grid. ( ) Emergency power cells were used aboard starships when main engines were out. ( ) In 2370, Jean-Luc Picard found a power cell aboard a Terellian freighter that he thought he could use to reactivate his shuttlecraft's engines. Although the energy relays were corroded, he was able to use a tricorder to regenerate the cell, a process that took a couple of hours. ( ) In 2374, a Hirogen hunting party set a trap for Harry Kim and Lyndsay Ballard in the Vyntadi Expanse by reconfiguring a power cell to emit a false dilithium signature. ( ) In 2376, Tom Paris traded three used power cells and his jukebox to Abaddon for a sentient starship he would christen Alice. Under "her" influence, he would later take four power cells from 's secondary warp assembly without authorization to repair her. ( ) Types of power cells *Krellide power cell *Neodynium power cell *Tetryon power cell See also *Field generator *Power generator *Power pack *Fuel cell *Storage cell *Plasma canister Additional references * ** ** ** ** * Background Information A couple of the phaser array power cells from have appeared in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction. They sold for US$941 and $960. http://startrekpropcollector.com/trekauctions/search-jsv.pl?t=%22power+cell%22 Category:Energy technology